User talk:Darkman 4
Welcome Hi, I popped on and noticed you in recent changes. Thanks for stopping by and uploading the pictures. If there's' anything you need, feel free to drop a note on my talk page and I'll see if there's anything I can do. --Sky (t · · w) 18:19, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Navbox is the more flexible of the two That said, ask for help if you don't get it. I just made the change that you wanted to. It's really a matter of changing the numbers; i.e., not that hard. --Sky (t · · w) 17:33, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :Shotguns: Try to fix it yourself. I bet you can. Don't worry about mussing it up. :)--Sky (t · · w) 17:38, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ::You're making it harder on yourself. Just start a new group and list. :) --Sky (t · · w) 17:46, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :::What's the last number in the box currently? Just add 1 to that and append that to "group" and "list". Then give "group" a label and "list" the list of weapons. --Sky (t · · w) 17:50, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Re-editing? Do you feel my elaborations on certain weapons were harmful? I thought that extra elaboration on the relation between Left 4 Dead weapons and CS weapons would make it easier for newcomers to understand. Nothing big, any response would help.--Kryptn 04:08, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Call of Duty wiki member Hey Darkman, it's me. 02:17, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :Um, who is this? Darkman 4 02:20, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Hud images If you don't mind me asking, what did you use to get the hud images of the weapons/equipment? --StrikerBack 02:29, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you. I tried in 2007, but ultimately failed aswell, but now I'm back and I really want to turn this wiki into something worth using. I appreciate everything you've done to help it. And thanks for telling me how you did that aswell! :) --StrikerBack 02:37, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks again! --StrikerBack 02:40, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Help I don't have the CSS beta unfortunately :(. --StrikerBack 02:49, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds great to me. --StrikerBack 02:51, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Ak-47 Do you know why the Ak-47 hud image looks so terrible compared to the rest of them? This file: Ak47hud.png --StrikerBack 03:11, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Could you redo it if you have some spare time sometime? I'm not very good at this sort of thing. :P --StrikerBack 03:14, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I can do transparency, I just can't get the image of the Ak-47. --StrikerBack 03:15, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Hmm.. well, mine turns out exactly like yours. These are 1.6 images, right? --StrikerBack 03:24, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Why didn't you do CSS? --StrikerBack 03:26, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ah, I don't really know what you're talking about, but I see. :P --StrikerBack 03:27, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Weapon damage Thanks for sharing that with me. It's definitely interesting and worth using. --StrikerBack 07:39, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'm actually going to be re-doing that infobox soon. --StrikerBack 07:42, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, should definitely be able to add it in there somehow. --StrikerBack 07:46, June 10, 2010 (UTC)